shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenta Hiemaru
Introduction Kenta Hiemaru is a ninja turned pirate and is the shipwright and helmsmen of the Shinobi Pirates. His element is Ice. Appearance Kenta is an avreged height teen with silver hair. He has one brown eye and one red eye with a scar running down after a training accident when he was younger. His outfit contains of a blue jumpsuit with white patches on the sleeves and a mask that covers his mouth, white lines going diaganally downwords on his torso, blue arm protecters with metal plates for further protection. Personality Kenta is often short-tempered and impulsive and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He is also very stubborn, hardly ever admitting defeat. He tends to be outspoken, stating his opinion on things when its not his time to speak. He has also addmited that if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. But like the rest of the crew, he cares about his crewmates dearly, as shown with his bond with Aria and his friendly rivalry with Totomaru. Kenta has also shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies, and will often expresse anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. He, like Totomaru, dispises the World Nobles after seeing thier ruthless actions. He even went as far as to freeze Noble Carlos after seeing him lookdown on a fishmen the crew befriended, only to be shot by Noble Michael, who later got his arm sliced off by Totomaru. He, like the rest of the crew's males, has shown a small perverted side. After seeing Sari in her skimpy swimsuit, he passed out. He is protective of his dreams and goals, as he attacked Bushika for inslting his dream of being an imfamous pirate. However he can also be easily distracted, as shown when he saw a Hercules Beetle when he was supposed to be serching for Totomaru and Sari when they got seprated during the fight with Byakko. Abilities and Powers Dispite being one of the weaker members of the crew, Kenta is still a powerful fighter. Due to his habit of never backing down from a fight, he has shown great wit in battle. Being the helmsmen and shipwright of the crew, he is a skilled carpenter and can steer their ship even in the worst strom. Marksmanship Being primarly a long distance fighter, Kenta uses his Ice powers as long-ranged attacks. He has shown to have great aim and perfect timing with his firing. Hand to Hand Combat Dispite being a long-ranged fighter, Kenta has shown impressive hand to hand combat skills. This was first displayed during the fight against the Mountian Bandits. Physical Strength He has shown impressive strength, being able to lift a pile of stone rubble off of him with great ease. Agility He has shown to be quite fast, not only with his ice creating skills but with his overall speed. He was able to dodge all of Scarlets attacks, dispite Scarlet being the fastest of the Darkness 6. Endurance Kenta has also shown to be quite resilent, capable to taking Furido's Shigan with little difficulty. Weapons Just like the rest of the crew, Kenta uses Shuriken and Smoke Bombs. Elemental Control Being a ninja born from Shinobi Island, where every ninja is born with the ability to control any one element, Kenta has shown great skill in the Ice Element. He has used his Ice powers in many ways: Freeze - Kenta simply freezes his opponet. Ice Lance - Kenta creates a lance and shoots it at his target. Ice Hammer - Kenta creates a hammer out of Ice and throws it at his opponet Ice Cannon - Kenta creates a bazooka out ofIce and shoots off Ice and snow cannonballs at the target. Ice Bow and Arrows - Kenta creates a bow out of Ice and shoots arrow shaped Ice blocks at his opponet. Ice Shield '''- Kenta creates a shield out of Ice. '''Ice Rampart - Kenta creates a giant wall out of ice to stop his opponets in his tracks. Ice Saucer - Kenta cteates a spinning disk out of Ice and fires it at his target. Ice Geyser - Kenta slams his hands on the ground and creates multiple Ice spikes out of the ground to cause massive damage. Ice Wolf - Kenta's strongest attack. Kenta creates a pack of wolves out of Ice and they all overwhelm their opponet. This is the attack that earned him his nickname "Snowy Wolf Kenta" Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: ''Kenta has developed Kenbunshoku Haki. He first developed this before Turbo attacked and discoverd where the gunfire was coming from. Relationships Crew Kenta has a close bond with Totomaru's little brother Aria, as the two constently crack jokes and are always around each other during the crew's relaxing time. He also has a friendly rivalry with Totomaru, due to him using Ice and Totomaru uses Fire. He ,like Aria, looks up to Kaien and Ren for insane strength. He has a close friendship with Ren as the two were always pulling pranks back on Shinobi Island. Kaien also treats Kenta as a good friend and protected him and Aria from Omega's attack. He has a good friendship with Sari. But like Ren, is scared of her when shes mad. Family His reletionship with his parents was very complex. They expected him to be head of the Hiemaru clan but Kenta just wanted to be with friends and have fun. This was his driving point to join the Shionbi Pirates. He did however, have a close bond with his sister Fuka. It was because of her that he met Aria and Totomaru and began his friendship/rivalry with the brothers. He also liked the idea of Aria and Fuka dating, much to Aria's annoyence. Allies/ Friends He was close to his friends Rika and Sato back on Shinobi Islands. These two await the day he can return. Enemies He is an enemy of the Marines, with a bounty of 50,000,000. He also hates Bushika for breating his dreams and hates Scarlet for stabbing Omega, Scarlet's own comrade. History Working on it! Character Design Every crew need a cocky punk? So Kenta was made. Major Battles with Shinobi Pirates vs Jackson Pirates (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs 20 Mountian Bandits (Won) with Totomaru Igneel and Ren Mizuchi vs Marines (Won) with Ren Mizuchi vs Marine Captain Furido (Won) vs Marcus Shimata (Lost) vs Bushika Tsuki (Won) with Totomaru Igneel vs Noble Michael (Won) vs Shiro Hibashi (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs New World Sea Kings (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs the Darkness 6 (Lost) vs Scarlet Uzigan (Won) vs Totomaru Igneel (Draw) with Aria Igneel vs Raiga Sarutobi (Lost) Quotes (About Totomaru's bounty) ''"He always was stronger then me..." (To Aria) "Hehe... You SURE you don't like Fuka?" (To After seeing Sari in her swimsuit) "Whoa..." (faints) (To Nobles) You people disgust me! How dare you freaks think your human beings! As far as I'm concerned the Fishmen appear to be more human then you bastards!!" (To Shiro) "Let me show you how a real Ice user does it!" (To Scarlet) " I don't care if you ARE a Darkness 6 member! NEVER HURT YOUR COMRADES!! Trivia His Ice abilities are based off Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster's Ice Make magic. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Helmsman Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User